Callie-141
Chief Petty Officer Callie Hall, designated as SPARTAN-141, was a SPARTAN-II commando under the UNSC Navy's Special Weapons division of Naval Special Warfare. She is known by her codename as "Calypso", given to her by the Office of Naval Intelligence during her work with Delta-4 Division. She was known to have a strong interest in Greek mythology, including it's ancient Hellenistic philosophy. Born on February 15th, 2511 to a respected family of scholars and doctors on the human colony world of Circumstance, Callie Hall was the only daughter of three children, having two older siblings. In August 2517, Callie would be secretly conscripted for the SPARTAN-II Program. By 2545, Callie, or Cal, as she came to be known, had participated in numerous ground engagements of various kinds, including EVA operations, against the Covenant Empire. Her untimely death would be at the hands of a Jiralhanae War Chieftain during a classified military operation on a Covenant-held planet of Heian. Her work with ONI allowed the discovery and research of several Forerunner installations, facilities, and artifacts, as well as evidence of an ancient space-faring human civilization, throughout the Milky Way galaxy. The results of the data she collected would later provide years of expansive research from humanity's top scientists. Biography Early childhood Callie Hall was born on February 15th, 2511 to Ron and Stacey Hall in the city of Consentia on the UEG colony world of Circumstance. Her father, an astrobiologist, was a well-known professor who taught at the Roy Magnusson Institute of Science at the colony's capital. Her mother, Stacey Hall, served as an administrative physician for Optican's Medical Resources. Callie had two older brothers, Jeremy and Ryan Hall. Due to her mother's love of history and age-old literature, Callie would soon grow an interest for Greek mythology, particularly it's literary texts and epic poems. Extants such as Homer's Iliad, and its sequel, Odyssey, would leave a lasting impact on Callie for years to come; shaping her spiritual and philosophical view point on life, which mirrored that of ancient Hellenism. Abduction and training In July 2516, Dr. Catherine Halsey identified Callie as one of 150 child candidates for the SPARTAN-II Program, showing superior physical strength and strong mental attributes. Above all else, Callie demonstrated exceptional reflexes, which contributed to her quick, intuitive behavior. On August 23rd, 2517, Callie was secretly abducted for the SPARTAN-II Program along with 74 other children. She was replaced by a flash clone, which died shortly thereafter due to natural causes. Training with her fellow recruits lasted for eight years between 2517 and 2525. Skills such as team tactics, military strategy, and weapon accuracy were practiced upon on a day by day basis. As time progressed, Callie excelled in close quarters combat, often going against two or three trainees at a time. Fred-104 would occasionally challenge Callie in hand-to-hand combat, but would frequently lose to her in a matter of minutes. Another skill she had garnered was her marksmanship. Her exceptional accuracy with a variety of firearms, including the SRS99 sniper rifle, was superb, only surpassed by the unparalleled precision of Linda-058. Augmentation and enhancements On March 9th, 2525, Callie underwent the dangerous augmentation procedures for the SPARTAN-II Program. Surgical enhancements were made to increase her perception within the occipital lobe of the visual cortex, thereby increasing the sensitivity of light, color, and movement for the eyes. Other enhancements were made to her skeletal system via carbide ceramic ossification, thus creating nearly unbreakable bones. Injections were then given to increase her muscle density, which worked in parallel to the growth hormone administered for bone growth. During the neural fibrification process, which increases bodily reflexes by 300%, Callie was temporarily put into a coma out of fear of neuronal damage to her brain stem and cerebellum. This allowed her to heal naturally. She was the last of the Spartans to recover from the augmentation procedures, but nevertheless recovered to full physical and mental health after extensive therapy. Between the other Spartans, Callie had the quickest reaction time. With her nervous system increased by a factor of 3.3 during augmentation, and combined with her neural uplink with the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, this gave her an extreme edge on the battlefield, especially in close quarters combat. Human-Covenant War After communications was lost with the colony on Harvest in late-2525, Callie and the rest of the Spartan-II's were immediately briefed on an alien threat that had discovered and declared war against humanity. In the ensuing years after first contact was made with the Covenant, Callie and her fellow Spartans fought alongside UNSC ground forces in an attempt to halt the xenocidal menace. After being equipped with the baseline MJOLNIR Mk. IV Powered Assault Armor at the Damascus Testing facility located above Chi Ceti IV, Callie and her team of Spartans engaged the Covenant first-hand during the defense of Green Hills in 2526. Although they killed dozens of Covenant warriors during the planetary siege, Callie and her team were nearly wiped out after the planet was unexpectedly glassed by Covenant warships. Callie participated in many other engagements following the battle, including Biko, Oceania, and Wake Fields. In 2530, Callie was part of a Spartan group designated as Alpha, a special taskforce of sorts, sent to assist UNSC forces during the Harvest campaign. The group was lead by John-117. Although the devastated world would be retaken from the Covenant, the planet would soon lose its strategic value as Admiral Cole's Fleet retreated from the system. By 2534, most Outer Colonies had fallen to the genocidal onslaught, and Team Alpha was being pulled out. Chi Rho was their last engagement in the Outer Colonies. Delta-4 Division On March 5th, 2536, Callie was reassigned to the Delta-4 Division by Section 2 of the Office of Naval Intelligence. The priority of her mission would be the recovery of Forerunner technology and other ensuing data. Secondary and tertiary objectives were to halt Covenant force deployments, supply chains, and the elimination of Covenant high valued targets. During this time, Cal will have earned the nickname "Calypso" after Operation TYCOON, an excursion operation that saw the neutralization of a large Covenant tritium refinery and it's entire garrison on a Forerunner moon. Operation THUNDER-ROD In 2544, the UNSC prowler-ship Alan B. Shepard, had discovered a hidden Covenant outpost located on the planet Heian. It was soon realized that a minor prophet, later identified as the Prophet of Procurement, was located on the planet. The Prophet used the planet as a forward operating base to oversee all logistical operations within that sector of space, as well as a personal retreat. As part of Operation THUNDER-ROD, in which Covenant high valued targets and materials were to be eliminated or destroyed, Callie and a team of specially selected Orbital Drop Shock Troopers would be sent in to assassinate the Prophet. On October 14th, 2544, the UNSC Rutherford, a medium-class destroyer, was deployed to the planet's system in order to covertly insert Callie and her team of ODST's to the planet. The mission was to be carried out in secrecy, with Callie handling the assassination of the Prophet. The team composed of Marines Checkman, "Dutch" Miles, O'Brien, and Cortez, the team's leader. O'Brien would serve as Callie's back-up and spotter for the mission. Mission on Heian Category:Class I Spartan-IIs